One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 18
Kent and Tack sat on the railing of Riker's ship. "What does Riker have to prove? He seems too anxious to see Chrono again." Kent turned to see Tack stuffing his face. "WHAT?! Where'd you get that?" "I don't know, I just found it." Kent, tried to grab some, and they tussled across the ship. Riker, put on a cotton shirt, and saw the two fighting. Riker exhaled. "Why was I paired with these idiots?" "Come on Tack!! Give me one!!" "No!! They're mine!!" Kent grabbed a piece of meat, and stuffed it in his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" "You monster!" Riker, walked away, and came back with a stone hammer and banged it across both their heads. "What's wrong with you two?" "What was that for?!" Kent shouted. "Ugh!!" "You two were destroying my ship." "What?" Kent looked around and saw scattered gears and broken boards in a trail of destruction. "Oh..." Riker, groaned, and looked around. "Damn... This was my dream. Don't you think... Your first boat, and then your dream grows. How was your first boat?" "My first boat wasn't much. It was a small fishing boat. I had a fishing boat until I made it to Jaya. Then we had our first official ship called The Titan. But that didn't last long. Cause I was arrested and was set for execution. When we got back to Jaya, The Titan was stripped. So Axel made Gladius. And we've been sailing on her since." "I made this ship, with my own hands. Wasn't easy... I was attacked many times, the ship was messed up quite frequently... But I never stopped. If was the thing I wanted to do." "Mason made my ship, so I love it more then anything, cause every time I see it, I see the two men who raised me and made me who I am." Kent lowered his head. "Wow. Both of you have great bonds with your ships. I feel like I neglected mine now." He stood up. "Gladius!! I will make it up to you!!" Tack, stood up, and screamed as well. "No one can have my food!" Riker got up, and walked away. "Yay, now we can be the best of friends, we can say who we like, hug, and even talk about girls. What a great day, now I am no longer evil. Good guys rule, follow the rules, and all that crap. Let's go save a puppy, and Christmas." "That's the right attitude Riker!" Kent gave a thumbs up. "Embrace it." - Roger jumped up from the lower deck, brushing off dust and liquor. "Thanks. I needed a drink." Siegfried laughed, and put his arm over Roger's shoulder. "Hell yeah, slaves, get us some freaking booze! The stronger, the better! Chop chop!" Hades sat down and relaxed against the mast. "Did that slave just fall asleep when I told him to bring me booze?!" "I'm no ones slave. You hold no power over me." Siegfried let Roger go and stood over Hades. Hades opened an eye. "That's not a good idea." Siegfried rise the blade, ready to strike. "I will no longer take your disobedience!!!" He declared swinging the sword. Hades' eyes glowed bright red and Siegfried stopped. "My powers are in full effect. The only reason why you still have free will is because I find you fun to watch." Siegfried tried to move but he was stuck in place, unable to move an inch. "What did you do to me?!" "Back away." Hades ordered. His eyes flashed a brighter red and so did Siegfried's, as he walked away. "You're body is mine. You're soul is mine. You're entire being belongs to me now. Take a knee." Siegfried dropped to one knee. Hades, started to laugh, and Roger slapped Hades on the back. "So, you thinking of making me a slave?" "Yep." "Try it." "Okay... Bow!" Hades used all his power, and Roger scratched his mustache. "Lame. I don't even feel like doing so." "WHAT?! BUT HOW?! HOW COULD YOU..." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Siegfried got up, and laughed. "You'd like my show? I love to pretend I lose in some fights, so I can see my enemies smirks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "I don't like being laughed at!" Hades growled. He clenched his fist tightly. "What're you gonna do? You're weak!" "THATS IT!!!" Hades snapped. "Go to hell!!" Siegfried's soul flew out of his body and the body fell apart. "I'm done with you! There's no more playing around!!" A large coffin came from the ship and swallowed Siegfried's soul. "Roger, you're next if you don't comply. Got it?!!" The coffin disappeared, and Siegfried's body laid motionless, and was slowly decomposing. Roger picked his nose, and shrugged. "Okay, if you do so, I don't care." Roger laughs, and Hades starts to scowl. "Fine then. If you disobey you don't get dinner." Roger screams, and bows to his feet. "Please, don't!" - Fea, and Jericho were on the boat, and were fishing. "I feel like Swizzz gave us the short end of the stick." Jericho complained. "What do you think?" Jericho turned to Fea, who remained quiet. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just so..." "What?" "BORED! I AM SO BORED!" The two are still fishing, and Jericho looks straight at her. "Well fishing is boring." He reeled in his rod and set it down. "Wanna spar?" "It's better than sitting here." She jumped down and picked up her blades. "Don't hold back." "Why would I? Unless you're scared of someone who is stronger then you." "Trust me, I'm not scared of strong women." "What would me being a women have to do anything?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc